User blog:Turtle365/Monthly Blog (Turtlecake365) February
I have asked Rascalinc14 if I could do this and he agreed so here it is. I have read many fanfictions this month and would like to do a quick review of some of them. Story Reviews: Not Just A Pretty Face - A part of Skye is the Limit: By WaitingfortheDoctor: A highly enjoyable story which was great fun to read. The story was funny throughout with the Doctor saying Skye was ugly to protect her and Skye saying “watch it spaceman,” being the funniest part of the whole thing. Most of the characters were brilliantly used as per usual with Skye is the Limit series which has been extremely enjoyable. I felt that Oma was cast aside but this story was more about Skye and it was a shame that Captain Jack Harkness left but I felt he was not right for Skye. A great episode with brilliant characters and the tribe being an awesome idea and the Carrionite being an awesome alien for this story that had a solid plot. I wonder why the writing style/format changed midway through the story? Another brilliant Skye is the Limit story and I would recommend reading through the series as the characters are brilliant and is has a more grown up feeling which really works. One of my favourite stories in the series but not my favourite this story made me laugh several times with how the characters interacted and the plot was well executed with a brilliant ending. I would give this brilliant story a 9/10 '''as it was a brilliantly executed story and I cannot wait for season 2 of Skye is the Limit. Planet 52 - 4 Parts: By MasterCharmander13: An exciting 4 part story in which we see the return of Handles and the Cerebels. I enjoyed the ue of cliffhangers and love the new format going more into Classic Who. I did feel the return of Handles was more of a plot get out and would have liked his performance to be foreshadowed but still loved the new Handles. The cliffhangers at the end of the stories left me wanting more and the return of the Cerebels and Cytrons were awesome and open up a lot more for the series as a whole. The whole story was well written and I am excited for what else MasterCharmander13 has in store for us. '''8/10 The Lonely Assassins - 4 Parts: By Rascalinc14: An enjoyable four parter which has really made Rascalinc14 a writer to watch out for in the future. With the past Doctor's being used well and the plot being very strong throughout. The pacing was great and the cliffhangers left me wanting more each time. The story was a bit let down by the uselessness of the Weeping Angels being nothing but the heart idea is excellent and the feeding off fears an idea used many times so felt a bit old. I strongly enjoyed the story and hope to see more of Rascalinc14 in the future. I will rank this story an 8/10 as this is a very impressive story and shows how Rascalinc14's writer has hugely improved from his first stories. New Doctor - 2 Parts: By POMfannumber1: Only Part one is done but I will do a review of it. An enjoyable first episode of his new series it makes my excited for the next part. POMfannumber1 writing has really improved and it is evident by this piece of writing showing the Doctor's confusion about how to fly the TARDIS in a funny way and reintroducing Tasha Lem in a brilliant way. The cliffhanger at the end makes me excited for the next part with the Orons being revealed. I am excited for more stories from POMfannumber1 after reading this fantastic story. My only criticism of it is that it was too short so can't really be ranked really highly. 7/10 Ahead Of The Curve - 1 Part: By Pinguinus: A brilliant story from one of my favourite writers. The Doctor is portrayed brilliant and the whole thing feels perfectly paced. An enjoyably lighter story this was definitely fun to read. Handles being picked up in a bag was hilarious and the whole episode just continued from there continuing the mystery of the letters that were placed around during series 2 of Doctor Who Adventures. Definitely one of my favourite stories on this Wiki but I did feel the story was just a bit too light but with cool aliens and a solid plot I will give this a 9/10. Series Review: I am going to review series one of Doctor Who Adventures created and led by MasterCharmander13. I thought the first series is the weakest of Doctor Who Adventures but still enjoyable. Some of the stories did not feel as good as the second series was. MasterCharmander13 was at his worst at the start of the series and reading through his early stories I can really see how much he has improved from his first efforts. Without many solid stories which include my weak double parter for the series and many other weak stories series one was a disappointing start to what would become a brilliant series. The arc was a good idea that was not brilliantly executed and I may sound harsh but the first series was not the best by a long way. I can only give the first series 6/10 '''because of the list of disappointing stories including my own. Favourite story: The Time Lords Return - 2 Parts: By MasterCharmander13: I really enjoyed the finale and felt without this I would probably not still be reading the series. A fantastic conclusion to a weak first series I would have to give this an '''8.5/10. Worst story: The Doctor And The Plastic Brain - 2 Parts: By Rascalinc14: This was one of Rascalinc14's first story and it really shows as it was not that good. The two parts linked because Michelle was in both of them and the story did not make that much sense and just felt rush. I almost put Twelfth Doctor two parter but decided to put this in instead. His stories have really improved recently and I am excited to see more of Rascalinc14 but this story was just terrible, sorry. Most people on this wiki have done bad stories at first and really improved and this is the case of Rascalinc14. I can only give this story 4/10. Each story mark: Twelfth Doctor/One Last Foe: By MasterCharmander13: 4.5/10 Not a good first story for the series. The New Sontaran Order: By MasterCharmander13: 6/10 Felt like the plot was too easily wrapped up and it never felt like they were in trouble. The Cytrons : By MasterCharmander13: 6.5/10 An interesting species but their first story was not their best as they got tricked too easily and the plot was not the best. Planet of the Angels: By Finn Tracy: 6/10: The Weeping Angels were not scary despite an intriguing start and the plot was good but the Weeping Angels were not used well and were not scary at all. A Link With The Past: By MasterCharmander13: 6/10 The plot was not brilliant and rushed. The Doctor and The Plastic Brain/The Ruby of The Daleks: By Rascalinc14: 4/10 Did not make sense and felt rushed. The Underground Species/Revenge Of The Oods: By Turtlecake365: 6.5/10 I enjoyed my two parter despite plot holes. There were some enjoyable moments and overall the plot was okay despite feeling a bit slow at times. Last Path of The Doctor: By Diablomax: 5.5/10: Not a brilliant story and despite the kidneys gag being funny for a bit after a while it just got old and it was too rushed and not well explained. The Time Lords Return/Battle at Gallifrey: By MasterCharmander13: 8.5/10 The only story of the 1st series I can call brilliant. I really enjoyed the finale and it was a step above the rest of the series. This story was the only thing that made me want to read the 2nd series and good thing I did. Specials: Time Blast: By MasterCharmander13: 6.5/10 An enjoyable story set between the 10th and 11th episodes. The story was okay with the Cytrons making another appearence. It did feel a bit boring at times and was a bit of a let down after the brilliant finale. The Cracks in The Universe: By MasterCharmander13: 7.5/10 I enjoyed this episode and despite being rushed it was an intruging story with Rassilon leaving the series in a brilliant way. Dead on A Spaceship: By MasterCharmander13: 5/10 A disappointing end to Clara's time on the show with a slow story and Clara's departure feeling meaningless. Also it was a bad end to the specials which were a mixed bag. This story made me unsure about series 2 but I read the finale again and got excited about it. Favourite Story: This was released last month but because this is my first monthly blog I have decided to include it. The Dragon of St. Romain - 1 Part: By Pinguinus: His entry for my series Doctor Who: The Next Doctor and what a story it was. Including a Time War plot and a brilliant one time companion this story was also the longest I have read on this Wiki so far and it still felt perfectly paced and the story was just pure perfection. There was no explanation as to why the Doctor gave the cross to Romanus but this was explained by Pinguinus later on as he had the strongest connection to the village. Despite this minor plot hole the story was brilliant and Jane and the Doctor were brilliantly portrayed. I will give this a 9.5/10 '''as it was so close to perfection but without the explanation and just that something else I cannot put my finger on means could not be a perfect 10. Writer Of The Month: There have been so many good stories this month but this award goes to Pinguinus for his brilliant contributions for the past month. Stories written this month: The Dragon of. St Romain - 1 Part: '''9.5/10 Ahead Of The Curve - 1 Part: 9/10 These were both brilliant pieces of writing that I really enjoyed. The Knight of Time A great series which is a break away from the usual Doctor Who but also so familiar, I cannot make a review of this series as it has not been completed or anywhere near but enjoyable so far. Close contenders: WaitingfortheDoctor - Skye is the Limit A brilliant writer who makes the characters come alive. MasterCharmander13 - Doctor Who Adventures Very creative stories that sometimes feels rushed. Has really improved in the last month and I hope this continues as I now look forward to MasterCharmander13's stories. Styracosaurus Ride - City of Light Styracosaurus Ride could be writer of the month if he produces more stories but the one he made was absolutely brilliant and I hope to see more of Styracosaurus Ride in the future. News Of The Month: POMfannumber1 will be taking over Doctor Who: The Next Doctor from season 6 onwards as I (Turtlecake365) have other projects I want to attend to. We at the Wiki have agreed to combine our efforts for a Doctor Who: The Wiki Series with the first episode to be written by Pinguinus and it will be called 'An Extraordinary Man' and is still in progress. Conclusion: In conclusion the whole community are producing better and better stories and I am really excited for what it will produce, I will do this next month with the same format and on the 18th again. So please comment if you have enjoyed it and I can't wait to keep on reading others stories which are just getting better and better. Thank you all for reading my first monthly blog inspired by Rascalinc14 who thought of the brilliant idea. Next Month: I will be reviewing more stories and will be reviewing the 2nd series of Doctor Who Adventures so please comment and I will hopefully be seeing more brilliant stories over the coming month. Hopefully I will be reviewing the first episode of Doctor Who: The Wiki Series . So keep writing brilliant stories and I will review them next month: Tuesday 18th March 2014. Category:Blog posts